pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Musical Proyect/Capitulo 1
Capitulo 1: Individualidad En el salon de Musica Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Bienvenidos a su estadia de 2 meses Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Aquí comensara su aventura.. : Y aquí Nuestros concursantes : Stan, alonso, Kari, Boo, Pika, Leo, Erika, Dufftin, Jusk, Yen, Maca, Tiffany, Shadow, Gabriel y Juanix Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Empezemos .3. Intro Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png: .3. Archivo:Alonso_Gótico_.png: e.e Archivo:Kari sprite3.png: nwn Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: ò3ó Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite2.png: -3- Archivo:Leo Sprite.png: ewe Archivo:Blue sprite.png: O3O Archivo:Dufftin.png: ಠ_ಠ : ED Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: =3 Archivo:Maca sprite.png: ^-^* : ¬3¬ Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png: n3n Archivo:Brayan_2.png: .___.U : ewé Fin del Intro : Ok Bueno vayan a sus habitaciones, luego a eso de las 10 am : Vuelven al Salon de Musica En el Cuarto de los Hombres Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png: *saca su guitarra* Oh yeah (h) Archivo:Alonso_Gótico_.png: e.e Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png: Pido la cama de Arriba o3o En el Cuarto de las Mujeres Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: Ok este es mi espacio, nadie se acerque ¬¬ Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: Muerdo ¬¬ : *trae como 5 balijas enormes* : Señor falta una balija D8 : Aca lo tengo señorita n.nU : Ok dejelo ahí Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite2.png: e.O En el Salon de Musica : Ahora el publico escojera : Quien que debe ganar una ventaja en este episodio y un pokémon que le servira para el desafio : Voten, Si una persona logra tener los 2 votos, gana el desafio, Suerte :D ¿Quien consigue la Ventaja y el poke? Stan lee Alonso Kari Naiara/Boo Annie/Pika Leo Erika Dufftin Jusk Yen Maca Tiffany Shadow Gabriel/Gohan Juanix En el Salon de Musica : Ok.. La Ventaja a pedido del publico, la tendra maca :D Archivo:Maca sprite.png: o3o Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: e.e : .___. : Tu Pokémon es este.. : Sal de ahí Klink!! : kliiiiiink Archivo:Maca sprite.png: Hola Klink n3n : Los demas a grabar el video musical : Por cierto les presentare a los encargados : Con ella haran el registro de la canción en un estudio profesional : Hola nwn : Con El, la Coreografia : nwn Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Y Conmigo el Video musical n3n : Comensemos! Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Tema de Hoy: Individualidad : Cancion: We R Who We R Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Maca tu haras eso despues.. Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Por ahora ven conmigo para indicarte que haras n3n En el Estudio Musical : Veremos que tienes.. Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png: We’re sellin’ our clothes, sleepin’ in cars ♫ Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png: Dressin’ it down, hittin’ on dudes ♪ : Excelente.. Siguiente! Archivo:Alonso_Gótico_.png: We’re tearin’ it apart ♫ Archivo:Alonso_Gótico_.png: You know we’re superstars!! ♪ Archivo:Alonso_Gótico_.png: We R Who We R!! ♫ : Ok, Siguiente.. : We’ll be forever youuung ♫♪ : You know We’re SúperSTARS!! ♫ : mmm denuevo, pero sin menos eso.. : Que.. ewe : Tu sabes "SúperSTARS" : ewe : Vamos Intentalo.. En el Salon de Coreografia : Comensemos! Uno 2 Three Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.pngArchivo:Kari sprite3.png: e.Ó : Paso adelante.. : Paso Atrás : Posicion "T" : vuelta y Sexy! : Pueden hacer eso? Archivo:Leo Sprite.png: *Paso adelante, paso atrás, Posicion "T" hace la vuelta y se pone sexy* (?) : Excelente :D : Yo puedo hacerlo igual .3. : *Paso adelante, paso atrás, Posicion "T" hace la vuelta, tropieza y cae en los brazos de Jusk* : ñ.ñ : Sueltame! : *La deja caer* (?) : ewé Grabacion del Video Musical Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Kari tu y Stalin se pondran en un auto y cantaran su parte Archivo:Kari sprite3.png: ewe Archivo:Lectro DP.png: No hay incombenientes? Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png: No que va n3n Archivo:Kari sprite3.png: Bueno.. Hagamoslo : Gabriel tu papel no es tan importante, solo prendes la radio : ¿Podras hacer eso? n3n Archivo:Brayan_2.png: Pues Claro.. : Ok Toma 1! Archivo:Brayan_2.png: *prende la radio y explota* ewé : ewe Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Ok tu te caeras de las escaleras Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: Es Seguro? Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Pues claro.. Conserje pon el colchon n3n : *durmiendo* Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Accion! Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: ‘Cause we make the hipsters fall in love ♫ Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: And we’ve got hotpants on enouuuuuuuuuuuugh *se cae por las escaleras* Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Queda! : Lectro aquí esta el Colchon, donde lo pongo? Archivo:Lectro DP.png: e.Ó Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: ¿Qué es esta mancha roja? :$ En el Salon de Musica : Bueno despues de un largo dia.. : Tenemos el video Musical : *Prende el DVD* Video Musical : Despues de los Comerciales,anunciaremos a los 3 que pasaran : a manos del publico, si se quedan o no n3n : Comerciales y volvemos n3n Comerciales Archivo:Lectro DP.png: No la haremos larga.. Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Los que Van a ser nominados son.. Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Gabriel, nos rompiste una radio .-. Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Juanix, tuvimos incombenientes contigo Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Y Dufftin, ya que tu actitud nos incomodo un poco durante la grabacion Archivo:Dufftin.png: ¬w¬ Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Siganme En el Auditorio Archivo:Lectro DP.png: El es el Señor Strahaam Archivo:Lectro DP.png: El Empresario mas rico de Sinnoh Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Le gusta la musica y quiere hacer su banda Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Por eso hicimos las audiciones : Buenas Archivo:Brayan_2.png: Buenas señor *¬* : No me elimine su alteza ;3; : No se humillen : Pensare a quien Eliminar.. : Mañana publicaremos la Lista n3n : Hasta entonces.. Archivo:Brayan_2.png: *le da un fajo de billetes* No se olvide de mi (?) : ewe ¿Quien se debe ir? Dufftin Gabriel/Gohan Juanix A la Mañana Siguiente En el Salon de Musica : Tenemos al eliminado.. Archivo:Dufftin.png: Are you Kidding me? ಠ_ಠ : Adios Dufftin Archivo:Brayan_2.png: Chao Dufftin ;D En el Auditorio 350px Archivo:Lectro DP.png: 1° Eliminado: Dufftin Archivo:Dufftin.png: There's nothing you can say Archivo:Dufftin.png: Nothing you can do Archivo:Dufftin.png: There's no other way when it comes to the truth Archivo:Dufftin.png: Sooooooooooo, keeeeep holding on Archivo:Dufftin.png: Cause you know we'll make it through Archivo:Dufftin.png: We'll make it throuououough : *jala la palanca y se abre una compuerta donde esta parado Dufftin* Archivo:Dufftin.png: Ahhhh *cae* The NEXT EPISODE : Ahora estaran en Parejas, sera una Boda Tradicional : Hazlo con mas entusiasmo ewe : Ponle ganas!! Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png: Cause it's a beautiful night, : We're looking for something dumb to do. Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png: Hey baby, : I think I wanna marry you. Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png : nwn *se sonrojan* Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: Es enserio? Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: Yo no pienso besarlo, aun asi me pagaran todo : Si no cooperas tu podrias ser la proxima eliminada.. Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: Entonces Hazlo, te reto : ಠ_ಠ